How I Feel
by Kibasami Princess
Summary: I hope you like it. I don't own the characters in Harry Potter, but i do own the song. Hermione, I know you love to read stories, but ever wonder about starting your own. Maybe the leading man could be, a maybe not so tall, but muscled Irishman, with a sexy accent. I might even consider filling the part, if your being the lead lady of course. Might, or might not, continue it...


**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the 'Harry Potter' characters, nor do I ever plan to.**

 **A/n: I do however own the song, so please don't try to tell me it's not mine, I just spent the last hour writing it. Because I felt like there should be a song in the story. Please Read & Review! My Song is called, 'How I feel'.**

 **How I feel**

Seamus was on a ladder, as he stocked his shelf with a couple new bottles of vintage vodka bottles, which Dean, and Luna had bought for him on their honeymoon. He turned to look at his best mate, and his wife, "Thanks for the bottles, did you two have a good time?"

Dean wrapped his arm around his wife, as she rested her head on his shoulder, "The hotel was great, had been upgraded to a president suite, no extra charge."

Seamus leaned against the counter, as he listened to his friend go on about everything that had gone on during the couples month long honeymoon. They had gotten married right after the Light won the battle, had gone straight to there honeymoon. In that time Seamus had purchased the old Honeyduke's building, with plans to turn it into a sports pub, in Hogsmead, and was currently working on it to open to the public.

There was a pop coming from the kitchen, causing the Irishman to turn his attention from his friend when he heard a loud crash, followed by a dictionary worth of swears aimed at him. He ignored his friends laughter, as he walked to the entry of the kitchen area, "Are you alright?"

"Am I alright?" The woman glared up at him from her position, "I'm currently sitting in a bucket, with a mop between my legs."

He bit the inside of his mouth, trying not to laugh at the position the witch was currently in, he closed his eyes, "I-"

Dean came and stood beside him, and started loudly laughing, "Nice entrance."

Luna had just shook her head, as she walked over to the other witch, and help her up drying her off with her wand, "Hello Hermione, you should be careful of those Wateramies, they like to cause people to fall into anything with water."

The other witch smiled at the blonde, as she walked over to the two guys, "Didn't even bother helping me up?" She was looking at the Irishman.

Seamus managed a smile, "Good news is, I finally got around to mopping the floor, just didn't have time to put the mop away when Dean, and Luna popped by."

Dean wrapped his arms around the brunette, "Happy to see you, make it a habbit of falling in mop buckets?"

"Only when I know a baths waiting for me," She joked, as she turned back to her boyfriend, "We need to talk when you have time," she gave the other couple a hug farewell before apperating out of the kitchen.

"What was that about?" Dean questioned his friends girlfriend.

"She just had an appointment, I told her to drop by afterwords," Seamus answered truthfully, a couple weeks ago, his witch had started getting sick throughout the week, so he finally got her to agree to making a doctors appointment. "We might be in the family way."

Dean noticed as the corner of his friends pierced lip flipped into a small smile, he couldn't be happier for his friends, and wasn't surprised at his friends positive attitude about the situation, with the witch he had been in love with since they were eleven. He remembered when he had finally got the nerve to ask the witch out, there sixth year.

 **Flashback Fifth Year**

" _Come on mate, now is the best time, since Ron is dating Lavender," Dean sat in the common room, with his friend as his friend watched the brunette, as she talked with Ron's younger sister. "And we know that he is only dating Lav, to get back at Mione, for dating Krum last year."_

 _Seamus knew his friend was right, and he was actually mad at the Red head, since he publically allowed the schools slut to snog him in front of all his classmates. He had watched as his long time love had ran away in tears, obviously heart broken over the situation, and was about to go comfort her until her best friend beat him to her. "Yeah, I know you're right, still can't believe he is being so naive."_

" _Well like my mom always told me, one mans lost is anothers treasure, you just have to claim it when the opportunity knocks." Dean patted his friends back, as he stared back at his book._

" _Suppose she says no."_

" _Suppose she says yes."_

 _The love struck wizard stared into the fire place, as he thought for a couple minutes, he ripped a piece of parchment and scribbled a short message, before folding it into a crane and watch it fly over to where the two witches were sitting on the steps._

" _What did you write, and since when are you to shy to talk to a girl in person," Dean asked confused. He never did figure out what was written on the letter, but two weeks after that incident, his best friend and the dorms resident know-it-all were insuperable._

 **End Of Flashback**

"I still don't know what you wrote in that parchment, but must have been something special, since you guys are still together." Dean laughed, not noticing his wife behind him.

"I would had thought everyone would know what the heart winning parchment said," The blonde commented, receiving a puzzled looked from her husband, "She rolled her eyes, as she pointed to a framed picture above the entry way of the kitchen, which held a picture of a fifth year Hermione, and Seamus along with a parchment with his friends scribbling on it.

It read:

 _ **Hermione, I know you love to read stories, but ever wonder about starting your own. Maybe the leading man could be, a maybe not so tall, but muscled Irishman, with a sexy accent. I might even consider filling the part, if your being the lead lady of course**. _

"You got her to fall for you with that?" Dean asked a bit surprised.

"Not directly, but it got us talking a lot more, and to become better friends then we were at the time. About a month after the letter, we decided to become an official couple though, she told me she loved me a week before she went on the run with Harry, and Ron."

"That is so sweet," Luna was smiling, as she watched the couple in the picture, laughing at something out of the camera view, "Wonder what you found so funny though?"

"Lavender was flirting with Blaise, leaning against a tree next to the lake, trying to pretend she was all that when the squid shot a jet of ink at her, and the Slytherine boy." Seamus laughed remembering the situation, it had been right after Ron admitted his crush on his girlfriend, only to be rejected cause the witch was already dating the Irish classmate.

"Well love, I do believe our friend has some place to be, shall we go back home before your father worries," Dean asked his wife, as he wrapped his arm around his witch, and apperated out of sight.

Seamus couldn't help but grin, but he was always full of smiles when he thought of his witch. He grabbed some of his home made cider from the ice box, and a couple of his home made cinnamon hazel nut cookies, which he knew his girlfriend always did enjoy snacking on while she worked on her latest story. After the wizard was certain he'd gathered everything he needed for a couple days at the Burrow, where his girlfriend had lived since after the war, before he apperated.

When he arrived at the Burrow, he found his witch sitting by the lake, with her guitar in hand. He smiled as he leaned against the tree behind her, she was singing one of the songs she had written when on the run with Harry, and Ron. She told him it was his song. He bought her the guitar for her birthday the year they started dating, and had kept it with him, while she went on the run.

 _'I know the way, I feel,_

 _about you, in all you do._

 _Never doubted us, for a second._

 _Once you caught my heart,_

 _It was always going to be you._

 _Times may be dark,_

 _and even hard,_

 _but you, and me, together_

 _we're strong._

 _I know that our love,_

 _can survive anything._

 _Other guys, and other girls,_

 _they don't mean, what you mean to me._

 _As long as I, have you,_

 _then baby, we will always,_

 _make it through._

 _You know that I'll always choose you,_

 _no matter how far away, I might be._

 _I can feel your love, from anywhere._

 _Can feel your warmth, it's like you are always near._

 _I know the way, I feel,_

 _about you, in all you do._

 _Never doubted us, for a second._

 _Once you caught my heart,_

 _I was always going to be you._

 _You know that I'll always choose you,_

 _no matter how far away, I might be._

 _I can feel your love, from anywhere._

 _Can feel your warmth, it's like you are always near._

 _As long as I, have you,_

 _then baby, we will always,_

 _make it through'._

The witch smiled as she stood to walk over to where her wizard was currently leaning against the tree, all without missing a single beat on her guitar.

When she was done with her song, she gently placed it back into it's leather case, before turning back to him with a smile. "Do you remember when I taught you how to play?"

"Yes, and as I recall, the string snapped and left a nasty scar," The wizard reminded, rubbing the left side of his neck, where the guitar strap got him a year ago.

"Yes, you wouldn't touch my guitar after that, you were convinced I charmed it to hurt you," She laughed as she pulled him into a hug, kissing the scar before she pulled away, "How was your visit with Dean, and Luna?"

"It was great, they got me a couple vintage bottles of vodka," Seamus wrapped his arms around his witches waist, as he took the case for her, "So what did the doctor say?" 

Hermione smiled as she turned to face her boyfriend, "She confirmed, what you expected, being the brilliant wizard you are?" She smiled as she remembered explaining why she wanted to go to a muggle doctor, instead of St. Mungo's so no one would know right away, in the muggle world she was just like everyone else, "I went to the cemetery, and told my mum, and dad, after leaving you this afternoon."

He kissed the top of her head, as they walked around the edge of the lake a little, "I am sure they are happy, aren't you?" He remembered being there with her, when Albus told the witch about her parents losses, it was a month before she left to go help Harry. He had met them his sixth year, they had invited him over for a 'New Years' party.

He stared into his witches eyes, for confirmation of what he just heard her say, and smiled when she nodded slightly. "So, I'm having a baby, love?"

"No, I'm going to be the one having it, but it still us," She laughed as her wizard just rolled his eyes. "Well I am glad you're not one of those guys who panics."

He wrapped the witch into his arms, and leaned into kiss her gently, he sat them both on the grass with her on his lap, "I love children, you've seen me with my cousins boys," he started stroking his witches hair, as she rested her head on his shoulder, "I loved you since we were eleven, just took me til our sixth year to finally act on the emotion."

She giggled as she remembered the parchment he had sent her, as she rubbed the back of his neck, "I guess there will be another lead character, to our story."

The couple just sat, staring out towards the lake, as the sun set. Enjoying the peace, and thinking about how far they had come, and what there futures held for them.

0000000

 **A/N: This is just a one shot, but I think I will certainly do more stories with the pair. Hope you all enjoy the story, Read and Review.**


End file.
